


Klingon to Samsquatch

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Conventions, Destiel - Freeform, Klingon, M/M, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Star Trek References, UST, Vegas baby!, lawyer!Sam, vegas baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam generally hated these things. He understood the need for conferences and furthering one’s education, but this year was worse than usual. This year he wasn’t feeling it. At all.Three days spent away from the office and all he could think about was the metric shit ton of work waiting for him when he returned. At least the conference was in Vegas, so that was a plus. </p><p>He took one last glance in the mirror before he left the room, leather portfolio in hand. He strode down the long corridor to the elevator somewhat distractedly, paying more attention to the day’s agenda in his hand than the actual hallway. He almost bumped into the Klingon heading in the other direction.</p><p>Wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s when Sam took a good look at the lobby. He hadn’t noticed the commotion earlier, but it was crawling with Star Trek fans in costume. Everywhere he turned it was Klingons and Vulcans and Borg. Oh, my. If it appeared in Star Trek, it was represented. Andorians, Bajorans, even a Jem’Hadar. And kudos to the bride and groom in full on Gorn makeup. That had to be hot. Sam’s inner geek grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to:
> 
> [SupernaturallyNoble](http://supernaturallynoble.tumblr.com/) (aka [ANobleCompanion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion)) for the pinch hitting beta work! ILY, Wifey! Thanks for believing in me. 
> 
> Artwork commissioned from [GracelessTevy](http://gracelesstevy.tumblr.com/).

 

Sam generally hated these things. He understood the need for conferences and furthering one’s education, but this year was worse than usual. This year he wasn’t feeling it. At all. Three days spent away from the office and all he could think about was the metric shit ton of work waiting for him when he returned. At least the conference was in Vegas, so that was a plus.

Normally Sam would be excited and ready for the learning tracks, but having just turned thirty hit him harder than he thought it would have. Working sixteen hours a day had put a serious crimp in his social life. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw his brother, let alone gone out to meet someone new.  Maybe he’d call an escort service while he was here to take the edge off. He scoffed at the thought.

He took one last glance in the mirror before he left the room, leather portfolio in hand. He strode down the long corridor to the elevator somewhat distractedly, paying more attention to the day’s agenda in his hand than the actual hallway. He almost bumped into the Klingon heading in the other direction.

Wait, what?

Sam turned around and continued walking backwards while staring at the guy dressed in a full Deep Space Nine Worf getup, head ridges, pony tail, and all the other Klingon accouterments. Huh. That’s weird. He thought The Star Trek Experience closed a few years ago. Oh well.

Vegas, baby.

Sam chuffed and turned back towards the elevator. Thankfully, there were no other Klingons or people in the hallway. Really, the only thing on his mind right now was the biggest, hottest cup of coffee the Starbucks in the lobby could give him. Sleep hadn’t been his friend last night, and he needed the caffeine before he could deal with another living being.

Waiting patiently for the elevator, Sam’s thoughts turned back to last week’s phone call when Dean had asked him to get him to go hunting at the Wiggle Room. Dean’s heart was in the right place, but Sam kept having to remind him that he wanted to make partner, and he had to push himself to the brink until the firm took notice of his work.

_"That place is gonna kill you, Sammy,” Dean said, a touch of sadness in his voice._

_"Probably.But not for another twenty years at least.”_

_Come on. Take the night off. Let’s go to the Wiggle Room and see if you still got it. See if those girls will be eating out of your hand like they used to.”_

_"Dean, I’d love to, but this case is kicking my ass right now. I’ve got all these technical legal things I’ve got to do.”_

_“Technical legal things?”_

_“I know you hate me talking about it, so just leave it at that.”_

_“Whatever, bitch.”_

_“Jerk.” Sam took a deep breath in the silence. “How about when I get back from the conference in Vegas? Give me a week to catch up, and we’ll go out that Saturday. Deal?”_

_“Deal. But I’m holding you to it, Sammy. I mean it. You’re going out with me even if I have to knock you out and duct tape you.”_

_“Okay. Yeah. I promise. I’ll call you when I get back.”_

Pulled back into the present when the elevator finally arrived, Sam was grateful that there was no one else in the car. He got in and slumped to the corner when the doors closed. Dean was right. That place was going to kill him one day. He knew it. He’d probably be that guy who died at his desk in his office and no one realized it for a week because they’d all assumed he was working late behind closed doors again. Sam sort of laughed at the thought. “Working late” was right. It thoroughly depressed him.

The doors opened again when he reached the lobby. Distracted by his thoughts, Sam was looking down when he stepped out of the car. He jumped a little when he heard a feminine voice to his left say, “Live long and prosper.” He looked up to see a Vulcan with her hand raised in traditional greeting.

“Uh…peace and long life,” Sam replied, returning the salute a little hesitantly. The Vulcan nodded and proceeded on her way.

That’s when Sam took a good look at the lobby. He hadn’t noticed the commotion earlier, but it was crawling with Star Trek fans in costume. Everywhere he turned it was Klingons and Vulcans and Borg. Oh, my. If it appeared in Star Trek, it was represented. Andorians, Bajorans, even a Jem’Hadar. And kudos to the bride and groom in full on Gorn makeup. That had to be hot. Sam’s inner geek grinned.

He needed to get a picture of that for Dean. God, Dean was going to be jealous when he saw what was going on in the hotel. He quickly approached the Gorn couple and asked if he could snap a picture. They obliged happily by kissing each other for the pose. The bride even lifted her leg like a woman being kissed in an old movie. Sam thanked them and texted the photo to his brother.

_DW: <Dude. Are those Gorn?!>_

_SW: <Yes! There’s a Star Trek convention in the hotel. They’re all over the lobby.>_

_DW: <I can be there in three hours.>_

Sam laughed. SW: < _I’m sure it’s sold out, moron. >_

_DW: <Doesn’t matter. I’m coming. At least I can people watch and go to the vendor room.>_

_SW: <Dork.>_

_DW: <Shut up. Monte Carlo, right?>_

_SW: <Yep. Room 1046. I’ll have them leave a card at the desk for you.>_

Sam slipped the phone back into his pocket. Well that was unexpected. He knew Dean liked Star Trek, but thought he had plans for the weekend. Guess his plans weren’t as important as Sam thought. And three hours? Sam shuddered to think how fast Dean would have to drive to make it in that time.

After he requested the front desk clerk to leave an extra card for Dean, he asked if there was a quieter place to grab a cup of coffee. She looked up at Sam and smiled. “Not your kind of thing, huh?”

Sam looked back at the scene with a grin but didn’t answer directly. “I’m actually here for LawCon 2014,” he deadpanned. That got him a giggle.

The girl – Ruby according to her name tag – leaned against the counter conspiratorially and beckoned him to come closer. “I don’t blame you. A big shot lawyer like you doesn’t want any nerds damaging his calm, huh? I get off at ten. So could you.”

Wow. Sam was dumbstruck and offended. Did she really just say that? The canary-eating grin told him he’d heard correctly. “Thanks. Maybe. Um. Coffee?”

“Sure. There’s another café around the back of the atrium. I doubt the nerds have found it yet. It’s out of the way and they all seem to want to stick together.”

“Great. Thanks,” Sam said unenthusiastically.

“Ten o’clock, Sam. I’ll be waiting.”

“Yes, you will be,” he muttered under his breath as he walked away. There was no way he was coming back for her. He’d be lying if he said she wasn’t beautiful, and he did need to get laid, but what a bitch. He couldn’t believe she’d actually defamed an entire block of guests. Nope. Definitely not coming back.

He checked his watch as he made his way toward the coffee shop. 8:45. Just enough time to grab some coffee and get to the conference room. Thankfully, the line only consisted of an Original Series Starfleet medical officer and Klingon. There were Ferengi at the tables and a few people in street clothes in t-shirts talking by the creamer station. He overheard the Starfleet officer and Klingon chatting about an upcoming panel on LGBT representation in the original series. He couldn’t help but listen and watch them. Now that he took a closer look, he was pretty sure the Starfleet officer was supposed to be Mirror McCoy.

“You can’t take this panel seriously, Gabe,” McCoy said. “There were no gay characters in The Original Series. You know that.”

“Which is why I want to see it, Cas. I wanna see what possible justification they can have for it.”

“Maybe they’re talking fanfiction. Spirk? McKirk?”

Sam couldn’t help but snort a laugh. He was certain that Dean would be in heaven when he got here.  He wasn’t prepared for the Klingon – Gabe – to call him on it.

“I know it’s hard to hear all the way up there, Sasquatch, but could you not be an asshat?” Gabe said to Sam.

Sam flushed with embarrassment. _Oh shit._ That’s not what he’d been laughing at at all. “Oh, I didn’t mean –“

Gabe poked a finger into Sam’s chest to emphasize his point _._ “I know what you meant. I’m betting you’re in town for that fancy law conference, right?” Sam didn’t answer right away, so Gabe kept going. “Yeah. I thought so. Sorry the freaks are messing up your highfalutin, hoity toity, lawyery thing. Now if you’ll excuse us your Excellency, the nerd herd needs to get to their coffee and head off to play with their imaginary friends. Come on, Cas.” Gabe huffed in exasperation and tugged on McCoy’s shirt to get him to follow him to the pickup end of the café.

Sam watched him while absently rubbing a small circle on his chest where Gabe had been making his point. _He’s adorable._ Sam shook his head. “Gabe –“ Sam called without realizing he had done it. _Damn_ . _This is so not the time._

Gabe turned around when Sam used his name. He furrowed his brow before responding, “What?” in an irritated voice.

Sam had to say something. “Aren’t you a little short for a Klingon?” Sam ordered his black coffee from the cashier while still watching Gabe. _That’ll teach him,_ he thought.

Cas barked out a laugh while Gabe just stared at Sam and blinked as if trying to process what he’d said. Cas offered a hand to Sam. “Close.Star Wars, not Star Trek. I’m Castiel. Cas is fine.”

Sam took his hand and said, “Sam. And yeah. I’m aware of the cross-contamination of the Stars. You’ve got a great _Mirror, Mirror_ McCoy going on. The Agonizer is a nice touch, even if McCoy didn’t actually have one in the episode.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you, Sam. You’re right. He didn’t. I always felt he should have. Can you tell it’s my favorite episode?”

“Mine, too, actually, although I have a soft spot for _The Doomsday Machine.”_

“Good choice. Commodore Decker was a good character. Too bad he only lasted the one episode.” Cas gestured to Gabe with a head tilt. “Allow me to apologize for my brother. He tends to assume the worst about people.”   To his credit, Gabe had the wherewithal to look somewhat embarrassed.

Another voice interrupted the conversation. “Venti White Chocolate Mocha, extra whip, with sprinkles!”

The barista was smiling as he held out the drink.

“Thanks, doll,” Gabe said as he winked at him. He turned back to Cas and Sam, who was looking at him in disbelief. “What?”

Sam pointed to the cup in Gabe’s hand. “Is there any actual coffee in that thing or is it all sugar?”

“Mostly sugar. Somecoffee. All yummy.” He took a big gulp and his eyes widened in shock as he swallowed. He sort of spluttered afterwards.

“A little warm, is it?” Cas smiled fondly at his brother.

Sam, however, took pity on him. “Look, Gabe. I’m sorry you thought I was laughing at you, but Cas started talking about shipping and I just couldn’t help it. My brother is a hard-core Trekkie with an affinity for Spock-McCoy pairings.”

“Ah. Spones. A classic couple,” Cas said. “And usually very funny as well.”

“Don’t forget the hate sex. So much hate sex,” Gabe added as he looked directly at Sam. Sam felt a slightly heated rush surge through him at Gabe’s glare. He really was adorable.

Cas sighed. “Sam, I must apologize for my brother’s behavior. Again.”

Sam held up a hand. “No worries. Short stuff here is kind of cute.” And he reached out and ruffled Gabe’s hair without thinking. He stopped mid-ruffle and apologized, holding up his hand in submission. “Sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” _What the hell did I just do? Fuck._

“It appears that you are flirting with my brother.” There was amusement in Cas’ voice. He looked between them, seeming to enjoy the awkward moment. “It’s your move, Gabe.”

If he hadn’t been wearing so much pancake makeup, Gabe probably would have played up his embarrassment. Instead, he went for faux confidence. “Kind of cute? I’ll have you know that this package is a Grade A, Prime, Choice, Select cut of meat, Sasquatch.” _The fuck did I just say?_ Sure Sam  was tall, fit and stupidly good-looking, but no need for him to be stupid about it. He was sure he wasn’t hiding his embarrassment well.

“I’m fairly certain those are all different grades, not just one,” Cas said.

Gabriel huffed. “I’m all of them wrapped into one awesome meat package.”

Cas and Sam both laughed loudly. “You know what? You’re on your own. I’ll meet you at registration, Prime Choice Select.” And with that, Cas was off leaving Sam and Gabe to their own devices.

Sam’s eyes twinkled. “One awesome meat package, huh?”

Looking at his boots, Gabriel said, “Yeah, well. I panicked. You’re stupidly hot. Fuck. You know what? Let’s just forget this whole thing ever happened. Enjoy your conference.” He was more than embarrassed; he was mortified that he’d blurted that out. He started to follow Cas, but Sam’s hand to his chest stopped him. _Fuck. I’m too old to be having butterflies over some ridiculously handsome man._ He looked up into Sam’s eyes and swallowed thickly. “Yes?” He had tried for annoyed, but somehow it came out slightly desperate.

Sam removed his hand from Gabe’s chest, but kept it hovering there as if magically trying to keep Gabe there for a moment longer, or at least Gabe hoped that was the intention. “Look. I’ve gotta get going or I’m going to be late for the keynote speaker,” Sam said.

“And this affects me how?” Gabe replied sharply. _That didn’t come out right. Why am I so off my game?_

Sam took a deep breath before he replied, “The day’s conference is over at 5:15. I’m going to need more coffee.” He tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear and Gabe realized he was just as nervous. “I’ll be here.” Sam finished before he turned to walk away. Just before reaching the corner, he looked back at Gabriel with a smile and said, “That was an invitation, by the way.” And with that, Sam slipped around the corner.

Gabe let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. _Fuck, he just asked me out._


	2. Clap your hands if you believe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them believe the other really wants a date. Idiots.

“He did what?” Cas asked in disbelief.

Gabe had trouble believing it himself. He had been kind of a douche to Sam. “He asked me to meet him back at that coffee kiosk after his conference today.”

“And you’re going, right?”

“Why? So he can point out exactly what an ass I am? No thank you.” Gabe stopped to look at a mint-in-box Spock and Horta diorama, but decided the guy wanted too much for it and put it back.

Cas toyed with a mini bat’leth.Gabe was fairly certain wasn’t worth the forty dollar price tag that was on it. “You really are an idiot, you know that?” Cas put it back, confirming Gabe’s suspicion and turned his attention to a vintage phaser target game. If it came with the target, he knew Cas would consider it.

“Gee, thanks, bro. Put that down. It doesn’t have the target.”

Cas turned the box over to look. The target was missing from the slot it should have been in. Cas put it back before responding, “Did you see the way he looked at you? There was a twinkle there, I’m sure of it.”

“You’re kidding, right? I called him your Excellency and practically accused him of racism. I’m sure he just wants to get me back.”Gabe couldn’t imagine Sam was serious about an actual date. Cas dragged him to the next booth.

“Great Kang costume!” a passing Andorian said pointing at Gabe.

“I’m Koloth, but thanks, babe! Nice Talas!” A couple of girls to his side shot him a look. “Talas.  _Talas.”_ He gestured wildly at the Andorian. “Not tatas. Geeze. Learn your _Star Trek_ characters.”  The girls shook their heads and moved on.

“Not everyone knows as much about Star Trek as you, brother.”

“Tell me about it. If only there were ways to make a living knowing all this awesome trivia…”

Cas draped an arm around Gabe’s shoulders as they continued on. “About Mr.Tall, Buff, and Gorgeous…”

Gabriel groaned.

“Stop it. You’re going or else I’m disowning you.”

Cas protested. “If you don’t go, you’ll never forgive yourself. More importantly, I’ll never hear the end of it. ‘Oh, Cas, why didn’t I go? I should have gone. He’s gorgeous. What was I thinking? Blah, blah, blah.’I’m not having any of that.”

Gabriel sighed heavily. “Fine. I’ll go. But not because you’re making me. I’ll need a refill.”

“That’s all I ask.”Cas dropped his arm from Gabe’s shoulders.

“I’ll put on my charm and knock his socks off. Wait. Was he wearing socks? Maybe I’ve already done it. This all encompassing meat-package is hard to resist.”

 

**~oOo~**

 

Sam slunk into one of the chairs in the back of the meeting room. He’d barely made it. The lights dimmed as soon as he sat down and the obligatory slide show to kick off the weekend began. He rolled his eyes as the music started and pictures of adoring couples flicked across the screen. They all looked so happy. Young couples. Old couples. Middle aged couples.Couples with kids.Couples without kids.All ethnicities and sexual orientations. _Oh, family law,_ he thought.

His butt buzzed and Big Ben chimed loudly. Sam set his coffee cup down a little to forcefully in the scramble to find his phone in his pocket and turn it off, and some coffee splashed on his pants. In addition to that, the people in the three rows ahead of him all turned to stare. _Fuck me._ He smiled helplessly and looked at the text message from Dean.

_DW: <Just left. Be there by 1 at the latest.>_

_SW: <I’ll be in the conference. Desk knows you’re coming.>_

Sam turned off the volume and slipped his phone back into his pocket while his thoughts wandered back to Gabe. What had he been thinking? Yes, he was done at 5:15, but he was expected to be at the welcome reception by six. Could he miss it without too many repercussions? Probably.

Was it a good idea to meet with Gabe? Probably not. He was going to do it anyway. Maybe if he could get Gabriel cleaned up, they could go together. Open bar and a buffet? Maybe it wasn’t the most inviting first date, but -

Hold up.

First date?

The hell?

This should be a one night stand at most. Maybe a weekend stand. Was that a thing? God,and the things Sam wanted to do to him?  Or have Gabe do to him. Was he a top? A bottom? Neither? Maybe Gabe didn’t like penetration and was strictly hands and mouth which, by the way, his were positively sinful. Gabe’s hair wasn’t quite as shaggy as his own, but it was more than enough for Sam to get a good grip on. His mind wandered to how much of his dick could Gabe get in his mouth while Sam fucked his face. _Yeah. Just like that…_ and just like that, Sam’s imagination took over.

The lights came back up, signaling the end of the keynote session and startled Sam out of his daydream. He blinked twice and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Thankfully, no one had. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. Yup. No doubt about it. He was fucked.


	3. Gabe is cute when he pouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel pouts. Dean and Cas meet. Eyefucking commences.

“All I’m saying is that there is no way in hell that the _Mirror, Mirror_ Kirk would have made it to the end of the episode if they hadn’t switched universes.” Cas was emphatic about his point. “There were too many other crew members trying to climb the ladder. Even Spock would have taken a shot at him.”

They were back at the coffee kiosk for lunch. Gabe had insisted – _gently suggested, thank you very much_ – that he wanted the cinnamon roll that was the size of his head, and guided Cas back to the stand. Gabe tried to ignore the way Cas seemed to be watching him watching for Sam in the hopes that he’d see Sam again before the appointed time. His brother knew him too well, and it was irritating.

“And I’m telling you that Kirk was too savvy to fall for any of that. He would have come out on top.” Gabriel swirled his finger in the fluffy icing of the roll and sucked it off his finger with a loud pop. “Jesus, that’s good.”

“I’m glad you’re meeting your sugar and caloric intake for the entire weekend in one sitting.”

“You sure you’re not hungry? This is really good.”

“I’m sure it is. Actually, I’m going to head over to the café and grab a salad. You want anything?” Cas stood and pushed his chair in, leaving his coffee on the table.

“Nah. I’m good right here. I’ll even watch your coffee for you.”

“How noble of you. I’ll be back.” And off Cas went.

Gabriel swept some more icing off the cinnamon bun. “Oh, frosting. How do I love thee?” His eyes closed in ecstasy as he closed his mouth around his finger. When he opened his eyes again, they went wide as he spotted Sam (or Stupidly Hot Lawyer Guy as he’d taken to affectionately think of him) at the other end of the atrium. Then again, Stuipdly Hot Lawyer Guy was like eight feet tall and almost impossible to miss. _God, he’s beautiful._

Gabriel watched as a man who was obviously not dressed for the law conference approached Sam from behind and clapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, Sam smiled so wide that Gabriel was sure his face would split in two. Then they hugged.

Far too long for Gabriel’s liking.

 _Of course, not,_ he thought. _No way in hell Stupidly Hot Lawyer would ever be interested in me._ He practically threw his forearm on the table to flop his head on it, but his arm landed squarely in the cinnamon roll.  “Fuck!” The woman at the next table with the preschooler eyed him disdainfully. “Sorry,” he apologized. He stood to get more napkins to wipe off his costume, which was probably ruined for the rest of the weekend. And fuck, he’d only brought the one. He knew he should have packed his _Enterprise_ jumpsuit. If the day so far was any indication, this con was preparing itself to be the worst one he’d ever been to.

Wiping the icing off as best he could, Gabriel turned back to watch Sam and the man. Jesus, he was almost as hot as Sam. Jeans, Led Zeppelin t-shirt, spiky hair.  They were talking animatedly, and he touched his chest and arm entirely too long for him to be a colleague. He looked at the man with adoration, and on more than one occasion, tossed his head back and laughed.

He must have been staring at them longer than he realized because suddenly Caswas back at the table with him, waving a hand in front of his face. “Jesus, you’ve got it bad.”

“I do not.”

“You’ve been staring daggers at them for a good two minutes.” Cas opened the clamshell case, poured the container of dressing on his salad and proceeded to fluff it up with the plastic fork and knife to make sure it touched all the pieces of lettuce. When he seemed to be satisfied, he began cutting it up into bite-sized pieces.

“Staring daggers? I wasn’t - Fine. You’re right. I hate him. I don’t know who he is, but I hate him with his spiky hair and perfect skin.” Gabe reached over and plucked a crouton out of Cas’ salad. “I fucking _hate_ him.”

“He’s probably just a co-worker, or a peer he sees only at these conferences.”

“He’s touching him far too much for my taste. I think they know each other intimately.”

“Stop jumping to conclusions. You know no such thing. All you’re doing is making yourself crazy.” He noticed Gabriel’s black sleeve, still somewhat covered in icing. “You forget how to eat?”

“I dropped my arm in the cinnamon roll when I saw the two of them together, and I don’t have another costume to wear. Don’t suppose you packed an extra?”

Cas laughed. “No. Even if I did, we’re not exactly the same size. You’d look like a toddler playing dressup.”

Gabriel frowned. “Thanks. Just kick the short man when he’s down, why don’t you. I’m gonna have to go find another shirt for tomorrow.”

“Just go to one of the shops on the Street of Dreams. I’m sure you’ll find something in Misura. Just stay away from Lick.”

“Lick? What’s that?”

Cas paused with the fork halfway to his mouth. “You’re gonna see it anyway. It’s a candy shop. Just don’t go nuts, okay? There’s only so much we can carry back with us.”

“I may need to drown my sorrows in sugar later. You never know.” Gabe looked back towards Sam and the guy. He dug his fingernails into his hands. Sam reached over and placed his hand on the back of the guy’s neck.

Cas followed his gaze. “Okay. That’s it. Just stop it. You know nothing about them. You know nothing about _him_ for fuck’s sake. For all you know, he lives on the east coast and you’ll never see him again after this weekend. So, if you can do it, get that man into your bed, fuck him senseless and be on your way.”

Gabe sighed. “You’re right. I hate it when you’re right.”

“Are you better now?”

“Marginally. I’ll come back later and see how it goes. Should I hang a sock on the door if I get lucky?”

“Why do I have to vacate? Go to his room.”

“If it even gets that far.” He mumbled.

 

**~oOo~**

 

“Dean! How the hell did you get here so fast?” Sam hugged his brother tightly.

“Helps if you speed and don’t stop to pee,” Dean said breaking the hug. “How much time have you got till your next breakout session?”

“Not long. Ten minutes maybe.  Did you see the girl at the desk?”

Dean smiled lopsidedly. “You mean Ruby? Oh, boy, did I see her.” He put his hand on Sam’s chest and pointed at him with the other. “Don’t you even think of bringing her back to the room. She’s hot, but I’m getting a major bitch vibe out of her. Just don’t. Okay?”

“I promise. Besides, I’ve sort of got a date tonight.” Sam looked down at his shoes, then up through his bangs at Dean.  “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Are you kidding me? Sammy, that’s great! You don’t need to be entertaining me. Go entertain some nice, young, hot, nubile, bendy…” Dean trailed off, his mind obviously going elsewhere.

“Hey! Earth to Dean! Come back here!”

“Sorry. Bendy girls. Mmmm mmm mmm.” Dean hummed.

Sam laughed, tossing his head back.

“Or did you pick up a guy this time? It’s been a while.”

“Guy. Star Trek nerd. He and his brother are here dressed like Koloth and _Mirror, Mirror_ McCoy.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. “ _Mirror, Mirror_ McCoy? Does he have the accent down?”

“Jesus, Dean. You know? I don’t know. I wasn’t really looking at McCoy, although he was nice looking I guess.Koloth was more my type.”

One of the legal conference coordinators passed them, indicating that the next sessions were starting soon. “Coming,” he said before turning back to Dean. “Go check out the vendor room, have a nap, get a drink. I’ll be out around five and heading over to meet Gabe. If you want to meet me there to check out his brother, be my guest. No guarantees he goes your way, though.”

“I may just do that.  I’m gonna go look around the vendor room to see if I can find those boys; see if they’re worth our time.” He chucked Sam on the arm and walked away.

“By the way, if you do find them, McCoy’s real name is Castiel! Koloth is Gabe!” Sam yelled.

Dean waved back at him. Sam shook his head and smiled as he turned back to his own business.

 

**~oOo~**

 

After dropping his bag in the room, Dean headed back down to the vendor room. He was on a mission to find his McCoy. _My McCoy,_ he thought. _He’s probably a troll. Don’t get your hopes up._ He found the room easily enough and scanned it quickly. There were more vendors here than he’d thought there’d be and he wasn’t sure which end he should start from. He took a breath and headed for the far left aisle. _Might as well be methodical about it._

After the first two aisles of the same items over and over, Dean gave up looking at merch and started to focus on the people and costumes. He’d never admit it to Sam, but he’d love to come to one of these things in costume one day as either _Mirror, Mirror_ Kirk, or in Kirk’s green Alternate Command Shirt of Sex. That shirt was a thing of beauty. Five episodes were nowhere near enough for him to wear it. No sooner had he thought about the shirt when two women walked by, gender bending green-shirt Kirk and _Menagerie_ Spock.

A couple of more rows and he spotted him a couple of booths ahead. Had to be him. Mirror McCoy. Castiel. Cas. He was with an Original Series Klingon, so yeah, that had to be him. Cas. And he was gorgeous.

 _Hallelujah and amen_.

Dean slunk over two more booths to see if he could eavesdr- pick up important points of their conversation, which was a mistake the second he heard Castiel’s voice. A gravel and honey sound that went straight to his dick.

“All I’m saying is that Archer doesn’t get enough credit,”Cas was arguing. That sealed it. Dean was in love.

“Castiel, he had a damn dog on the ship. You’re not supposed to have pets on a starship.”

“The first of many, if you’ll remember.Data’s cat, Spot? O’Brien’s tarantula, Christina? Rand’s weeper plant, Beauregard?”

“That doesn’t count. Beauregard was a plant, not a pet.”

 Dean cleared his throat. “Actually, her name was Gertrude, and she was Sulu’s plant.” He smiled nervously and his hand went to the back of his head involuntarily.

 "You know what? He’s right. Cas, that plant was in the Botany lab,” Gabe said and turned to look at Dean. Dean smile and Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Oh, fuck me,” Gabe muttered.

 "Excuse me?” Dean was confused. It wasn’t usually how he was greeted.

“Gabriel!”Cas looked horrified.

Dean watched as Gabriel inhaled and sighed heavily. “You. Sam. Earlier.”

Dean turned his hands up and flashed a look of bewilderment. When Gabriel said nothing, Dean turned to Castiel. “Can you translate?”

“I believe what my brother is inelegantly trying to say is that he saw you and the aforementioned Sam earlier and his jealousy kicked in. Hard.” 

Dean barked out a laugh and stuck out his hand in greeting. “Dude. Sam’s my brother. You must be Gabe.” Even as Dean shook Gabriel’s hand, he took a sideways glance at Castiel.

“Oh thank Christ.”

“Dean. Nice Koloth, by the way.”

Gabriel quirked his head. “Most people think I’m Kang.”

Dean flustered a bit because TOS Klingons really did pretty much all look the same and he really wouldn’t have known if Sam hadn’t told him. “Yeah? That was my second guess.” He swallowed thickly and turned to Castiel. “I’m liking the McCoy here, too. Nice work on the getup.”

“Getup? I wouldn’t call this a getup. It was painstakingly sewn from several pictures of McCoy.”Cas seemed slightly affronted.

“Well, yeah, but all you had to do to make _Mirror, Mirror_ McCoy was cover the insignia with the Imperial one, and add an extra pin and gold sash. It wouldn’t have taken much to make it work. Higher boots and you’re done.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he leaned into Dean. With irritation lacing his voice, he said “Did you just insinuate that I didn’t pay attention to the episode? I’ll have you know-“

Dean flushed. He hadn’t meant to piss Cas off. Thankfully Gabriel stepped between them. “Whoa, there, Cas. I’m sure that’s not what he was saying at all. Were you?”

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by Castiel. “This uniform was, _is_ a perfect replica for the _Mirror, Mirror_ universe. I did not just slap on a patch and a sash! It is completely different from McCoy’s regular uniform.”

Dean threw up his hands in protest and tried to apologize quickly. “You’re right; I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sorry. It just didn’t look that different to me is all. It’s still a great reproduction.” He glanced around nervously to see if anyone was looking at them. A couple were but they mostly kept going, so he looked at Castiel again. Jesus, could he get lost in those eyes.

Momentarily appeased, Castiel’s gaze softened slightly. “Thank you,” he said curtly.  That’s when he seemed to take a closer look at Dean, which made Dean nervous. Apparently though he seemed to like what he saw as his gaze softened even further and he gave a small smile. “I’m sorry too. That was a bit of an overreaction on my part.”

“You’re telling me!” Gabriel put a hand on each of their shoulders. “Okay. So. Crisis averted. Who wants a Romulan ale? Everyone?”

Dean hadn’t taken his eyes off Castiel. “I could be persuaded, although I suppose I should get your name first. Dean, by the way.”He already knew Cas’ name, but he felt like it was a nice way to restart their conversation. He held out his hand which Castiel grasped firmly. Dean’s dick twitched at the firmness of the grip.

“Yes, I heard. Castiel. Pleasure.” Dean realized that Cas was checking him out. He let the name _Castiel_ roll around his brain.

He heard Gabriel inhale deeply. “Okay, you know what. I can’t deal with this. You’ve just met and you’re already eye-fucking. I’m going to get ready for my own date.” And with that he turned on his heel and left, not that either Dean norCas really noticed as they were still staring at each other and shaking hands.


	4. Masturbation can be fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam each fantasize about the other. Sam gets caught.

Gabriel opened the door with more force than was strictly necessary, but he was in a mood now, thanks to Dean and Cas. He suspected that the unresolved sexual tension he’d picked up on between them would be fully resolved by morning. Which meant he may need to find a place to stay tonight.

Gabe flopped on the bed and groaned. There was no way Sam was as into him, as Dean seemed to be into Cas, regardless of what Cas said. Sam was tall, Gabe was short. _Average,_ he scolded himself. _Perfectly normal._ Sam looked fit, like he ran or something. Gabe counted going from couch to fridge and back as exercise. He knew he was screwed when his metabolism slowed down, but that was something future Gabe had to worry about. Sam was a lawyer. Gabe was just a bartender. A successful bartender with his own following, but still, nothing like a lawyer.

He and Sam just weren’t on equal footing.

Maybe he would just try for a one night stand and enjoy it while he could. He was suddenly picturing Sam as The One That Got Away or The Best Night of My Life guy he tells at the bar. It was thoroughly depressing. He glanced at his watch. It was only 1:30. Four hours to kill. He should probably just go back downstairs and go to one of the panels. Then again, he’d probably end up daydreaming and getting lost in his thoughts again and that was never a good idea. He could go back to the vendor room and look for that complete Mego Enterprise Bridge set. Or get a couple of shirts. Yeah. That’s what he needed to do.

But first he needed to get out of his costume and take a shower to get all the makeup off. He quickly stripped, laying his clothes on the bed. Another inspection of the arm told him that the icing probably wasn’t as bad as he’d first thought. He could probably just dab some water on it and it would be okay. Regardless, he’d made up his mind. He really wanted to get a new shirt for his date with Sam. _Date? It was totally a date. Shut up._ Gabriel hated it when his subconscious argued with itself.

Looking in the bathroom mirror at his reflection, Gabriel laughed like he always did when he got out of his Koloth costume. Sam had been right – he was short for a Klingon. And a short, naked Klingon with a makeup line that ended at his neck. He flexed like Randy Savage and said, “Oh, yeah!” to himself, laughing even more. He sure was a sight. He hoped the hotel didn’t have hidden cameras.

After turning on the shower, he leaned into the mirror, wincing as his dick touched the cold counter.  He grabbed the spirit gum remover and Q-tip and made quick work of removing the pieces of mustache and goatee. A firm swipe at the foundation with a baby wipe finished it off, and then he was ready for a shower.

He adjusted the temperature and hopped in, letting the water relax him. He washed his hair and scrubbed his face and neck ensuring to clean behind – and in – his ears to get all the dark makeup off.

Looking up at the showerhead, Gabriel blessed the Hotel Gods that it was adjustable. He turned it until he found the massage setting and stood under the stream trying to let his apprehensions slip away. 

As he soaped up, Gabriel’s thoughts turned to Sam. There was no way he was going to be back at the coffee kiosk, but Cas was right – Gabriel needed to be there. _Just in case._ It was when he started to wash his dick that his thoughts turned a bit more interesting.

_Sam pulling him in for a kiss.Their lips parting, tongues entwining.Soft and gentle._

Gabriel’s hand grasped his dick firmly, giving it a few firm tugs, feeling it harden in his hand.

_Sam broke the kiss and they looked at each other for a moment before Sam picked Gabriel up and threw him on the bed, quickly landing on top of him._

His thumb brushed over the head lightly and his breath hitched.

_Sam claimed his mouth, giving him bruising kisses. One of Gabe’s hands went to Sam’s hair, the other to the small of his back as he ground his hips upward into his Stupidly Hot Lawyer._

A few more pumps and a twist and Gabe was already wrecked. His breathing quickened and his mouth dropped open. If this is how close he was just thinking about it, when – _if_ they actually fooled around, he was probably going to embarrass himself. Jesus.

_Gabe’s hips were met with just enough friction to elicit a low moan into Sam’s mouth. “Like that, do ya?” he asked barely pulling away from Gabe’s lips to get the words out. Gabe nodded.  Sam pushed back to his knees, hands planted on either side of Gabe’s head. Gabe’s hands fell to Sam’s biceps and took a moment to enjoy the muscle definition. “Ah, ah, ah,” Sam scolded. “None of that.” And with that hesatupand took Gabe’s hands in one of his and held them over Gabe’s head. He leaned down into Gabe’s ear and whispered, “What do you want, baby? Tell me and it’s yours.”_

Gabe was tensing up, his hand moving faster over his soap-slicked dick, the other hand planted against the shower wall to help him keep his balance. Close. He was so close. He let go with his fist, instead grasping just below the head with his thumb and two fingers. Just enough pressure in just the right spot and he was coming harder than he had in forever. And his brain hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.

There were no two ways about it. He was unequivocally, indisputably fucked.

 

~oOo~

 

All afternoon Sam had difficulty concentrating on any of the lectures and hands-on sessions his firm had paid for him to hear. His mind kept slipping back to a certain short Klingon named Gabriel who had turned to Sam with such fire in his eyes when he thought Sam was degrading him. The passion he had for the convention was undeniable and it turned Sam on like a damned Cuisinart.

He played the events of that encounter over in his head a dozen or more times during the sessions. He was about ninety five percent sure that Gabriel wouldn’t meet him at the end of the day, but he hoped he would be there. Sam wanted to know what Gabe looked like under the makeup and prosthetics. He wanted to brush his thumb over his lips, maybe even dipping it into Gabe’s mouth for a second or two while Gabe suckled it.

Sam must have groaned because for the second time that day, several eyes had turned to him. A momentary panic gave way to feigning a stomach ache saying, “The shrimp,” as he bolted out of the room and towards the bathroom. He threw open the door and prayed no one else was in there. He took a quick glance across the urinals and under the stalls. Satisfied he was alone, he ended up clutching the sides of a sink so hard he thought it would break.

He splashed some water on his face and took a deep breath to try to force himself to focus on something other than Gabriel. Or his whiskey-colored eyes.Or his soft hair.Or his lips. Or… _Oh, fuck this,_ Sam thought. He was already here, he may as well toss one off just to get it out of his system for the next few hours. So he took the farthest stall, dropped his pants and went to town.

Just the thought of Gabriel’s lips wrapped around his dick was enough to get Sam rock hard. This was going to have to be quick to make sure no one came looking for him. Sam leaned forward, bracing his left hand on the door as he gripped his dick with the other, stripping it quickly as he thought of Gabriel kneeling in front of him, mouth opened wide to take his dick as far into his throat as he could, one hand on Sam’s hip, the other jerking his own dick hard and fast. Sam imagined fucking Gabe’s face, Gabe taking it so beautifully and willingly.

It was when Sam imagined the hand on his hip snaking its way back to Sam’s entrance that he lost it. Come splattered the door as Sam let out a deep moan. His head dropped forward as the last of the aftershocks wracked through him. He exhaled, blowing his cheeks out in the process. Maybe now he could think of something else tonight other than Gabe fucking him.

His dick twitched.

 _So much for that,_ he thought. He cleaned himself up, tucked himself back into his pants, and wiped his come off the door. He exited the stall and came face to face with Henry Spencer, the best known trial lawyer in San Diego, and he’d just caught Sam masturbating in the stall like a horny teenager. Sam’s face flushed impossibly red. He cleared his throat and made a beeline for the sink.

“You okay?” Henry asked. “You sounded -“

Sam startled and tried to cover it up. “What? Uh, yeah. I’m okay. I uh, had the shrimp for lunch. It didn’t like me.”

Henry snorted a laugh like he didn’t believe Sam’s explanation. “Yeah. Okay. Sure. Glad you’re better.”

“Thanks.” Sam waved his hands under the automatic towel dispenser and dried his hands. Could this get any more embarrassing? Jesus Christ.

Henry smiled. “Winchester, right?”

“Yeah. Sam.” Apparently it could. Henry Spencer knew who he was.

“Henry Spencer.” He extended a hand to Sam.

Shaking Henry’s hand, Sam said, “I know. I recognize you. Nice work on the Figueroa case last month. I thought for sure you were going to lose that one.” Henry cocked an eyebrow causing Sam to backpedal. “I didn’t mean…I mean, I don’t…fuck.” He gestured toward the door with his thumb. “I’m just gonna go. Nice to meet you.”

“Sam, wait. Don’t be embarrassed. I’m not the heartless bastard the papers make me out to be.” Henry reached into his pocket and fished out a business card. “Give me a call when you get back to San Diego. I saw your write up in the Union Times on up and coming lawyers in the area and I think you could be a good fit for us.”

He reached out for the card and stared at it a moment. “Really? I’m just trying to – “

“You’re _just_ nothing. Don’t discount your hard work, Sam. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Henry pointed to the stall.

“Oh! Sure! Sorry. Good meeting you, Mr. Spencer.” And he headed to the door.

“You too, Sam.”

Once outside, Sam inhaled deeply. _Did that just happen?_ He glanced at the card just to make sure. Henry Spencer. Spencer, Harris, Whitmore, and Smith. _Yeah, I guess so. Huh._ Maybe Sam’s day was about to get a little better after all.


	5. Nothing like shopping to help with a little UST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean's UST gets resolved. Gabe goes shopping.

“That is complete and utter bullshit and you know it.” Dean was fuming. There was no way in hell Castiel actually believed what he was saying. He couldn’t. “Kirk and Uhura totally got it on.” Dean was sure of it.

“There is no such indication that they ever did.” To his credit, Castiel simply continued to look over the posters available in the booth, spying an original _First Contact_ one that appeared to be signed by the cast. He continued to the next booth, stopping only when Dean’s hand landed on his shoulder and forced Castiel to face him.

“Of course there is! There’s plenty of it. _Who Mourns for Adonis? Is There No Truth In Beauty? Pla –“_

Castiel’s put his hand over Dean’s mouth and Dean’s eyes went comically wide. “So help me, if you say _Plato’s Stepchildren,_ I’m gone. That kiss was forced and you know it.”

“Mrph.” Dean retorted.

“It wasn’t even the first interracial kiss on television.” Castiel looked up as if he were pulling his argument from the air. His hand remained on Dean’s mouth. “The first black-white kiss, yes, but interracial? Hardly. Lucy and Desi? Sammy Davis Jr. and Nancy Sinatra? Now granted, that wasn’t a lover’s kiss, but it was still –“

Dean licked Castiel’s hand.

Castiel didn’t flinch or cringe at the tongue on his hand. His eyes narrowed, and, if he was being truthful, Dean was scared just for a second that Castiel was angry. Instead, Castiel removed his hand from Dean’s mouth and without saying a word, lifted Dean’s hand and licked it ever so slowly. Staring into Dean’s eyes, Castiel took his time travelling from the wrist to the pad of Dean’s middle finger. When it reached the top, Castiel wrapped his lips around it, giving it a little suck as it rested against his teeth. Then he winked, turned around, and started toward the next booth.

Dean, however, wasn’t quite as suave as Castiel. His mouth opened and a sort of undignified squeak popped out of it. He then proceeded to do his best impression of a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times to say something, but his brain had short circuited. It wasn’t until Castiel turned back to him with a cheeky, “You coming?” that Dean regained full consciousness.

Putting his feet in motion to catch up, Dean hissed, “What was that?” through gritted teeth. He kept a step behind Castiel, who was still looking at the merchandise as he strolled along as if nothing happened.

“Are you angry?”

Dean’s hand went to the back of his head. “Angry? Well, I  - “ Shit. He fumbled for just what it was exactly he _was_ feeling.

“Did I interpret your lick wrong? Were you not flirting with me?”

Castiel still hadn’t stopped his walk along the aisle, forcing Dean to lean over his shoulder and into his ear. “I was trying to get you to shut up.”

He stopped abruptly, causing Dean to bump into him. Castiel turned to Dean. “So, you didn’t like what I did?” The look of confusion on his face was adorable.

Dean started and stopped once or twice before deciding his best course of action was to take Castiel’s face in his hands and kiss him stupid. Lips parted, tongues entwined, breaths exchanged. Cas’s hands went to Dean’s waist and his fingers curled into his shirt. They broke only when the catcalls around them started. “I wouldn’t say I didn’t like it,” Dean said.

Pupils blown wide with lust and his breath coming in short pants, Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s wrists and pulled them away from his face. He dropped one of them, held on to the other, turned on his heel, dragging Dean behind him. When Dean hesitated, Cas growled, “Come on.”

Knowing full well what he was doing, Dean cheekily asked, “Where we goin’, Cas?” He smiled widely.

“Don’t be daft, Dean. You know damn well where we’re going.” Castiel pushed his way through the crowd. He tightened his grip on Dean’s wrist, pulling Dean faster.

Dean couldn’t resist teasing him. It was just too easy to fuck with Cas. “You hungry? I could eat. You wanna see what the Double Barrel Roadhouse has? I could do with some protein.”

Even though he knew Dean wasn’t serious, it was obvious that Cas was definitely _not_ amused by the mirth in Dean’s voice. He stopped just inside the hall’s doors, spun to face him and cupped Dean’s crotch while leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I’m not in the mood for playing games, Dean. One more crack and I’m going to leave you here alone in this hall regretting that you will never know just what my tongue can do to you.”

When Cas grabbed his crotch, Dean did _not_ whimper, thank you very much. It was more of a squeak. And when Castiel had leaned into his year, dropping his tone into what could only be called his sex voice, Dean was almost instantly hard. He realized that he should stop poking the beast and yell “Hallelujah!” at the top of his lungs because _damn,_ Castiel was one sexy mother fucker. Dean swallowed and managed to say, “Okay.” Not the most intelligent thing he could have said, but still.

“Okay. Now, get that ass moving, because I have plans for it.”

 

**~oOo~**

 

Thankfully, Gabriel was dressed and watching tv when Dean and Cas walked into the room. He heard the door open and called to his brother, “Back so soon, Cas? What happened? Your game not what it used to be?”

“Out.” It was all Castiel managed to get out before Dean began kissing Cas again.

“Dude! My eyes! Get a room,” Gabriel shrieked.

“We’re trying, asshat,” Dean grunted. “Be gone.”

Gabe threw his hands up and relented. “Ugh. Fine. But stay off of my bed. I don’t want to find anything in it. Or on it. Or around it.”

“Fine. Out.” Castiel didn’t bother to wait for Gabe to leave before pushing Dean onto the bed.

Grabbing his wallet and phone on his way out, Gabriel sing songed “Don’t forget protection!” And he closed the door swiftly.

Well fuck. What was he gonna do for another couple of hours before he met Sam? He didn’t feel like going back down to the vendor’s room, and he wasn’t interested in any of the panels this late in the afternoon. _It’s Vegas, dipshit,_ he thought to himself. He’d figure it out. He was wearing one of Cas’ t-shirts that was a little large on his small frame, so he decided to head down to the shops to find one that fit him better. Then he’d hit Lick and one of the Let It Ride tables. That sounded like a plan.

Down to Misura it was, then. The place was a little upscale which was to be expected he supposed, but nothing was really catching his eye. All he needed was a shirt. Nothing that screamed “VEGAS” at 40 paces, just something that suited him. All the button downs were blah. No charisma, nothing that stood out, and he simply wasn’t a polo shirt type of guy. _This is hopeless,_ he thought.

He’d taken one more sweep of the store and was just about to leave when the shirt caught his eye. It was on the clearance rack, and it was perfect -a white long-sleeved button down with some crazy, blobbyred design that looked like VermiciousKnids from _Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator_. The only question was if it was in his size or not.

It was. _Awesome._ But, just to make sure, he tried it on. _Like a glove,_ he thought as he admired himself in the dressing room mirror. Gabriel did a quick little modeling turn for himself and smiled. Sam was going to love it. Confidence restored.

He didn’t bother taking the shirt off. He was totally wearing it the rest of the day. At the register, he asked the clerk cut off the tag and give him a bag for Castiel’s t-shirt. And off to Lick he went.

The moment he spotted the store, he knew he’d found his own personal heaven. Nothing but candy. _Chocolates and gummies and mints, oh, my!_ Lollipops of every shape and size imaginable: huge, round ones; long, skinny ones; short, squatty ones; penis shaped; sugar coated…. _penis shaped? Gimmie!_ Oh, he was going to have fun torturing Sam. If Castiel thought that Sam was interested, Gabriel would use his superior powers of persuasion to make certain.

He grabbed an IV shaped bag of green zombie blood, a long, striped lollipop, a chocolate penis pop (a Dick Stick, the label said), a boatload of green M&Ms, and a shirt that said “I LICK On The First Date” and headed to the counter.


	6. I thought you'd never get there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam meet up at the end of the day. There is flirting. And grand gestures. And more embarrassment for Sam and his job.

After another hour or so of wandering the hotel and convention floor and doing nothing to calm his nerves, Gabriel decided that he was just going to go sit at the coffee place and wait for Sam. He stopped at the sundry store near the front desk and grabbed a _Discover_ magazine in an attempt to appear that he was even remotely well-read. Thankfully, the cover story was about the year’s newest gadgets, so he could probably fake it.

He approached the front desk to see if he could leave his bag there, but decided against it. It was too busy with guests checking in, and with his luck he’d end up talking to that crazy broad who rubbed him the wrong way. It was just a bag. Sam would probably have a notebook or something, too. Glancing at his watch, Gabriel kept walking.

4:30. Another 45 minutes before he’d see Sam again. He hoped. What if he didn’t show? What if he was just fucking with Gabriel? Then he’d probably go get hammered and try to pick up whatever cougar glanced his way. He needed to stop this line of thinking right away. There was no sense in getting worked up over nothing. Sam would show. He was the one who invited Gabriel. He had to.

Gabriel ordered his favorite drink, decaf this time. He was already keyed up with nerves; the caffeine would just make him that much worse. After he remembered he hadn’t finished his cinnamon roll at lunch, he also got a bagel and cream cheese. He prayed he wouldn’t be so clumsy as to spill the coffee down his new shirt, or get cream cheese all over his face.

He pulled out the magazine and flipped through it haphazardly, barely glancing at any of the pictures. He stopped short when he found an article about how popular your sexual fantasies are. Hooray for science! He wasn’t surprised to see his typical spank bank material was considered popular, but was rather surprised to see that 72% of women fantasized about giving head while only 26% of men did. He did take note that the survey didn’t break the gender groups into sexual orientation, so he wondered how skewed those results were.

Gabriel was so engrossed in the article, he didn’t realize how much time had passed and that Sam was standing next to his table looking down at him. He was vaguely aware of a presence near him, and without looking up said, “Thanks, but I’ve already got a date.”

Sam chuckled. “Oh yeah? Who’s the lucky girl?”

Gabriel didn’t snap his head up and mutter “Fuck!” while spilling his coffee all over himself. Instead, he kept his head down, casually flipped the page of his magazine and said, “Only the hottest lawyer in this hotel.” His heart was like a jackhammer in his chest.

Sam pulled out the chair across from Gabriel, flipped it backwards and straddled it. "Yeah? Does she know that?”

“He does now.” Gabriel glanced up then down again. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Come here often?” Did I really just say that?

“Only at the behest of guys dressed as Koloth.”

Gabriel didn’t look up. He flipped another page. He was afraid that if he looked up at Sam that would be it. Game over, man. He’d probably faint. Maybe barf. Or both. Oh, god, not both. “Oh yeah? You’ve seen one of those today?”

“Yup. It was a good costume, too. I’m pretty sure it was screen accurate.”

“I think I know the guy you’re talking about. It was 100% screen accurate. His brother made sure it was authentic.” Gabriel looked at his bagel, thinking about running his finger through the cream cheese and sucking it off to give Sam a show, but he wasn’t entirely sure he could even manage anything even remotely seductive, he was so nervous.

“I don’t know about you,” Sam started. “But I’d really rather not talk about his brother. Not that his brother isn’t a nice guy and all –“

“You probably wouldn’t say that if you knew what his brother was doing to your brother right now. I’m going to need eye bleach.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah. I got a text from him earlier. I was told he wasn’t coming back to the room tonight.”  
His smile grew heated. “That means you may need a place to sleep, no?”

Gabriel did notsqueak, thank you very much. What the hell was Stuipdly Hot Lawyer Guy doing to him? “I – well, um…”

Oh, good lord he’s adorable, Sam thought. He took Gabriel’s hand in a soothing gesture, saying softly, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m kidding. Let’s dial back the flirting for now, okay? Let’s just talk. I’ve got some time before that reception.”

Gabriel cursed himself for the hundredth time that day. He took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully. “Okay. Yeah. Talk. Which is great, because if I’m gonna be totally honest – “

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You, Sam. You make me nervous.” There. It was out. Now that he admitted it out loud, he could deal with it. Maybe that’s all he needed to get back on his game. Hell, he’d bought a penis pop for fuck’s sake.

Sam laughed. Actually laughed. Not a snort or a chuckle, but a full-on belly laugh. Gabriel sat back, folded his arms and glared at him. “I’m sorry,” Sam said through the gasps for breath. “That’s probably the funniest thing I’ve heard in a long time. I make you nervous. Have you seen you?”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed. “Me? Have you seen you? You’re completely out of my league. You’re Stupidly Hot Lawyer Guy. I’m nobody.”

Sam stopped laughing and a look of anger crossed his face. His voice dropped in volume and register to a level that would probably have been seductive if he weren’t angry. “Don’t you ever. You’re not nobody. Nobody is a nobody.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Sam, but you really can’t say that. You don’t know me. I could be an escaped convict on the run using a Star Trek convention to lay low.” Jesus, why was he sabotaging this before it even started? Oh, right. He was never gonna see this guy again.

Leaning forward, putting his elbows on the table, Sam said, “I highly doubt that, Gabriel.” He took a breath and held his hand out for Gabriel’s. Reluctantly, Gabriel offered it. “Look. You’re right. I don’t know anything about you. Other than you have a brother, you like Star Trek and insanely sweet coffee drinks, and that you are absolutely adorable. I’d actually guess you know less about me.”

Gabriel smiled crookedly and thought for a moment. “You’re a lawyer, you also have a brother who is probably getting fucked into the mattress by my brother as we speak –“

“TMI.”

“Sorry. You’re gorgeous and way out of my league, and –“ Gabriel paused to gather a little more courage and drop his voice down an octave, “I want to do unspeakably dirty things to you for the next eight to twelve hours.Maybe longer.”Getting braver, Gabriel took his free hand and swiped a finger through the cream cheese and sucked it off with a loud pop.

Now it was Sam’s turn to be thrown off his game. His brain forgot any and all actual words as he intelligently said, “Hrk.” They locked eyes for a long moment, each of their gazes becoming increasingly heated. Sam was a hair’s breath away from dragging Gabriel up to his room and letting him do those unspeakable things to him before he did the same in return when he remembered that he needed to be at the opening reception in fifteen minutes.

“Something wrong, Sammy?” Gabriel’s courage was coming back quickly. “Cat got your tongue?”

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. “I’ve got to go to that reception.” He opened his eyes and stared at Gabriel. “And I really don’t want to anymore. I don’t give a shit about networking. I’d rather be…anywhere else. With you. Naked.”

“Fifteen minutes and a cripple stall in the men’s room would do wonders to take the edge off until the main show begins.” Gabriel dragged his finger through the cream cheese again and sucked it off, waggling his eyebrows in the process.

Sam growled. Actually fucking growled at Gabriel’s action. Two could play at that game. Sam copied Gabriel’s action, taking his time, zig zagging a line in the cream cheese. He offered the finger to Gabriel but pulled it back and sucked on it himself when Gabriel tried to reach for it.

“That’s not fair,” Gabriel pouted. “I wanted that.” He stuck out his bottom lip and furrowed his brow.

Sam’s brain went into overdrive. What’s the worst that could happen if he blew off the welcome reception? No networking. No potential connections to further his path to partnership. No awkward conversations with the partners. No feigning interest in the height of the bushes at someone’s summer house. No bumping into Henry Spencer trying to make a better impression than getting caught with his dick in his hand.

Fuck it.

Sam ducked his head down slightly and looked up at Gabriel. “You. Me. My room. Right. Fucking. Now.”

“Jesus, I thought you’d never get there, Sammy.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand as he stood and tugged him up. “It’s about time.”

On his way to standing, Sam paused long enough to grab a handful of Gabriel’s shirt and pull him in for a kiss, never letting go of his hand. It was a simple, chaste kiss not lasting more than a couple of seconds, but as first kisses go, it was a winner in Sam’s book. “Room 1046. Now.”

His brain never being one to get with the program right away, Gabriel blinked like an owl at Sam, who thankfully didn’t say anything. When he finally did catch up, he said, “That better not be all the foreplay I get. I’m kinda high maintenance.” He bent down to grab his bag off the floor.

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “I’m about two seconds from throwing you over my shoulder and dragging you up there myself. Move it.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Gabriel stood and moved toward the elevators, smacking Sam on the ass as he went. Staying true to his word, Sam scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, swatting his ass once he was up there. Gabriel yelped and laughed. “Okay, you would dare.” Gabriel propped his head up on his hand and hung on for the ride.

As they passed the room for the reception, Sam got a couple of shocked looks, but he paid them no mind until he heard a bemused, “Winchester?” from his left. Sam recognized the voice. “Fuck me,” he muttered under his breath. He was about to put Gabriel down but the voice said, “Looks like you’ve got your hands full. No need to drop him.”

“Mr. Spencer. I – “

“This the shrimp you mentioned earlier?” Spencer’s eyes twinkled and he smirked at Sam. “I can see how it would give you trouble.”

Gabriel perked up. “Shrimp? Who are you calling a shrimp?” He may have pouted a little.

“Not now, Gabriel,” Sam chided.

“Gabriel, huh?” Spencer was surprisingly amiable to this whole situation. He stuck out a hand. “Henry Spencer. Pleased to meet you.”

Gabriel took the hand. “The lawyer?”

“Well, I would hope so. This is a law conference.” Henry shifted back to Sam. “Are you coming to the reception, or are you still dealing with the shrimp?” He tilted his head back towards Gabriel, eyebrows waggling just a little.

“I was actually – “ Jesus Christ, could this get any worse? Getting caught with his pants down once today was bad enough, but twice?

Henry put his hand on Sam’s free shoulder. “Look. I get it. Go. Have fun. It’s Vegas. I still want to talk to you when we get back to San Diego.”

That was news to Gabriel. “San Diego? You’re from San Diego? There is a god and he loves me dearly.”

Henry laughed. “I guess that never came up, huh? I’ll leave you to it.” And he turned to go to the reception.

“Thank you, sir,” Sam called off. Henry waved a hand and kept walking. Sam sighed deeply at his good fortune.

“You forget about me? I’m still back here, you know.”

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten about you. Don’t you worry.”

“Mission back on?”

“Mission back on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Discover magazine [article](http://blogs.discovermagazine.com/seriouslyscience/2014/11/10/sexual-fantasies-least-popular-science-finally-weighs/#.VNN5S53F9EI) Gabe was reading.


	7. Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyond short. But awesome.

“Son of a bitch.”

Dean’s hair was plastered to his forehead, he was covered in sweat, and his legs were shaking. He’s pretty sure his brains just shot out of his dick due to that mind-blowing orgasm he just had. He lay on his stomach trying to catch his breath.

“I concur,” Castiel said. “That was most pleasant.” He was laying on his back, one hand over his head, the other patting Dean’s ass fondly, just as out of breath as Dean was.

Dean snorted. “I concur? One of the best orgasms ever and all I get is, ‘I concur’?”

Cas reached over to the nightstand for a glass of water handing it to Dean. “I suggest you drink this. I’m not done with that ass yet.”

“Awesome.”

**~oOo~**

When they got to the elevator, Sam set Gabriel down gently. When Gabriel looked at him strangely, Sam played with the top button on Gabriel’s shirt and said, “I don’t want to chance knocking your head on the wall and giving you a concussion. That would put a bit of a damper on what I’ve got planned.” He popped the button and touched Gabriel’s skin with his finger, sliding it down to the next button. He was about to pop that one open too when Gabriel caught his hand and sucked Sam’s finger into his mouth just up to the first knuckle. “Fuck me,” Sam whispered.

“That’s the idea, Samsquatch.” He licked Sam’s finger from the junction where it met his palm all the way to the tip in one slow stripe ending with a kiss at the top. “I’m going out on a limb here guessing you’re a bottom?”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Sam yanked Gabriel into the car without bothering to wait for the two older women already in the car to exit first. Neither of the boys cared. They were on each other before the doors closed. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s ass roughly and hoisted him up, putting Gabe’s legs around his waist. The women gave the boys a dirty look, but as the doors closed and they saw the two men kissing for all their worth, the ladies giggled. “Go get ‘em, tiger,” one called to them.

As the doors closed, Sam knew he needed to push the tenth floor button, but damn, he didn’t want to stop kissing Gabriel. So he did the only thing he could think of – he opened his eyes to look at the panel. It was an awkward position and Sam had to let go of Gabriel for a second to push it, which he was barely able to do with Gabriel hanging off him. Once hit, Sam slumped against the wall of the elevator, humming contentedly into Gabriel’s mouth.

He groaned in disappointment when Gabe pulled his hair roughly, forcing his mouth away. That disappointment didn’t last long as Gabriel attached his lips to Sam’s neck and sucked gently. “Jesus fuck, Gabe. Don’t make me stop the elevator.”

Gabriel paused mid-suck. He kissed the tender spot on Sam’s neck and leaned back to look at the taller man. He smiled wickedly and ground his crotch into Sam’s, rubbing their dicks together. Sam groaned and Gabriel leaned back in to whisper, “Don’t tempt me. I plan on fucking you good and proper young man, and that requires at least a chair. And a bed. And probably a shower.” Sam nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yeah? A shower? Is that your thing, Sammy?”

Sam dropped his head back and it hit the wall.“I don’t care where we fuck, I just want you inside me. Yesterday.”

“I aim to please, ma’am. I swear by my pretty floral bonnet that I will fuck you good and proper.” And he licked a stripe from the juncture of Sam’s neck and shoulder all the way up to his earlobe, which he nibbled on just a little.

Huffing a laugh Sam said, “Did you just quote Firefly to me?”

“I may have.”

“Awesome.”


	8. It. Is. On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX!

If Gabriel wasn’t careful, he was going to come in his pants like a teenager. The walk from the elevator to Sam’s room was almost painful considering how hard he was. He’d pushed Sam away when the doors opened hoping to lessen that chance. Sam hadn’t protested, but still took Gabriel’s hand as they hoofed it to the room.

Once inside though, all bets were off. As soon as Sam closed the door, Gabriel was on him like a spider monkey. He shoved Sam up against the door roughly, Sam’s head hitting it with a thud. Gabe’s hands went to Sam’s belt and started to nimbly unbuckle it. He popped the button on Sam’s jeans and cursed when he realized they were button-flys and would take longer to get undone.

Sam chuckled and grabbed Gabriel’s face for another kiss while the shorter man continued to struggle with the buttons. He gently pushed Gabriel further into the room without breaking the kiss. He maneuvered Gabriel to the closest bed, and when he felt Gabriel’s bump against it, he shoved him down on it with a hard push.

Gabriel bounced once on the bed, propped himself up on his elbows and toed off his shoes letting them fall to the floor with a thump. He licked his lips when Sam set upon the offending buttons on his jeans. “You gonna give me a show, Sammy?”

As an answer, Sam let go of his jeans, winked and tugged his shirt over his head exposing what was quite possibly the most impressive torso Gabriel had ever seen. He swallowed hard as he raked his eyes over Sam’s body. His well-defined abs, the pecs that wouldn’t quit, the pentagram and starburst tattoo over his heart. “Holy hell.”

Sam dropped to his knees, planting his hands on Gabe’s thighs and rubbed them gently up and down a couple of times before they found the hem of Gabe’s shirt. They slipped under to find the top of his jeans. One hand rested on Gabe’s hip, fingers teasing his skin, the other popped open the jeans easily. Gabriel groaned as Sam unzipped him slowly, releasing some of the pressure on his dick. Sam nudged him and Gabriel lifted his hips so Sam could slide the jeans down, leaving him only in his boxer briefs.

As he slipped off the jeans, Sam kissed and nipped his way up Gabriel’s inner thighs, never breaking eye contact. By the time he got to Gabriel’s cock, he suckled the wet patch on the briefs for a moment. “So eager,” he said.

Gabe’s hand caressed Sam’s hair again.“You have no fucking idea. There needs to be a whole lot more nakedness going on.” And with that, Sam reached up, grabbed Gabe’s shirt and ripped it open sending buttons flying. Gabe pretended to be offended. “I just bought that shirt.”

“They’re just buttons. Easy fix.” Sam crawled up the bed kissing up Gabe’s torso on the way to his neck. The sound that Gabriel made when he got there could only be described as a mewl. Sam hummed. “I think I found a sensitive spot.”

Gabriel’s brain was about to short circuit. Sam was kissing that spot. He fell back on the bed and opened his legs wider to let Sam in, grinding up into him. He gained a touch of clarity and raised his arms over his head so he could undo his cuffs in order to get out of his shirt.

Sam released his hold on Gabriel’s neck. “That’s gonna leave a mark.” He winked again. Goddamn stupidly hot lawyer.

Gabriel huffed. “Get off me,” he growled. Sam scrambled to comply worried he’d done something wrong. As soon as Sam was on his back, Gabriel pounced. “Tired of waiting.” He pulled off his buttonless shirt and straddled Sam’s thighs, setting to work on getting those damn jeans off. As soon as he had enough open to slide the jeans off, he grabbed them and Sam’s underwear and yanked.

As Sam’s cock sprang free, Gabriel sucked in a breath. It was just as big as he’d imagined it being. “Fuck.” He continued to pull Sam’s clothes down his legs, stopping at his shoes. Sam toed them off and Gabriel took off the jeans and underwear. He paused to take off Sam’s socks because fucking with socks on is just ridiculous.

Gabriel smirked at him and grasped Sam’s cock firmly. Sam let out a groan as Gabe licked the underside of his cock with one long, flat stroke. He lapped up the pre-come at the slit and sucked the head into his mouth. Sam’s hand flew to Gabriel’s head and he gripped his hair causing the shorter man to hum around his dick, and fuck, was that nice.

Gabe’s free hand cupped Sam’s balls, and his finger pressed gently on his taint as he wondered how Sam would react to external prostate massage.

“Jesus, Gabe!”

Pretty well apparently. He felt Sam twist above him and when he looked up, Sam was dangling a small bottle of lube out to him. Someone else was impatient, too.

“Flip,” Gabe instructed. Sam complied immediately and lifted his ass into the air. “Damn, Sammy. So responsive.” He touched Sam’s ass almost reverently before setting the lube on the bed. Using both hands to spread Sam’s cheeks open, he licked from his taint to his hole. He plunged his tongue into the tight ring and slowly but efficiently worked Sam open just a little bit as Sam let out the most beautiful noises below him.

Just about a minute of Gabe rimming him was all that Sam could take. “Please,” he murmured.

“Please what, Sam?”

“Please. I need you to fuck me. Stop teasing.” He looked back at Gabe whose face was slick with spit and Sam had to grab the base of his dick to stave off the orgasm he felt building already. “I want to come on your cock.”

“As you wish,” Gabe said wiping his mouth and reaching for the lube.

“’M not a princess.”

“That head of hair says differently.”

“Fuck you.”

“After I fuck you first, princess.” And with that, Gabriel poured some lube down the crack of Sam’s ass and set to work opening Sam up, making short work of the task. He quickly added a second and then a third finger and before too long, Sam was ready.

Gabe pulled his fingers out and Sam hissed at the loss. “Easy there. I’ll be right back.” Gabriel slunk off the bed and grabbed his jeans, digging out his wallet for the condom tucked in its folds. Holding it in his teeth, he shucked his briefs off and quickly rolled the condom on his cock. He shuffled back to the bed and rubbed the head of his dick against Sam’s stretched hole, watching as it began to disappear into Sam’s tight heat.

“Come on, Gabe. I’m not gonna – uh! Oh, god.”

Gabriel sank in with one quick thrust and waited a moment for Sam to adjust, grabbing his hips before he set a steady rhythm, fucking into Sam slowly but forcefully. “I don’t think I could break you if I tried.”

Sam rocked back into each of Gabriel’s thrusts, savoring the feeling of his prostate being struck on every third or fourth stroke. He dropped his face to the bed, pushing his cheek into the comforter. He reached back and grasped his dick, stroking it in time with Gabriel’s thrusts. “Come on. Harder,” he pleaded.

He picked up the pace as a thin sheen of sweat gathered on Gabriel’s sternum.“Jesus, Sammy. So perfect. Taking my cock so well.”He gave a playful smack to Sam’s ass, but when Sam groaned in response, Gabe said, “Oooh. I think we may have found a kink.” Gabe smacked him again a little harder and once again, Sam groaned in pleasure. “I’m going to file that away for round two.”

A tight knot formed in Sam’s belly signaling his quickly forming orgasm. This was going to be over before he knew it. At least he’d been promised a round two. Sam decided to give in to the feeling rather than prolong it. Another couple of tugs on his dick and it was all over. Sam came in long spurts on the sheets, muscles clenching around Gabriel as he did. He went momentarily boneless but then continued to rock into Gabriel, the pleasure almost painful. “Come for me Gabe. Wanna feel you.”

“GodDAMN. Jesus. Fuck.” And Gabriel came, too. He took a moment to catch his breath and pulled out of Sam, taking care to hold the base of the condom. “Be right back.”

Sam flopped to his side on the bed. “You better be.” He took a few deep breaths as he basked in the afterglow. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom and supposed he should get up to clean himself off, but he was too blissed out to move. He closed his eyes and savored the moment.

“Roll over, princess,” Gabriel said coming back with a wash cloth. “Gotta get you cleaned up.”

“Not a princess,” Sam said rolling over. Gabriel carefully cleaned Sam off as Sam looked at him fondly. Gabriel made quick work of the task and as he turned to put the cloth back, Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the bed, wrapping himself around the smaller man. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Nowhere, apparently,” said Gabriel allowing himself to be enveloped by this moose of an octopus. He tossed the cloth towards the bathroom. “I hadn’t figured you for a cuddler.” He snuggled into Sam’s side tucking his head under Sam’s chin.

Sam kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “Just making sure you don’t go anywhere. You did promise me a round two, and I’m relatively certain that we’ll have this room to ourselves tonight since our brothers are otherwise occupied.”

“I fully plan on collecting on round two. There’s no way I’m letting you go before I get to ride that cock.” He lightly scratched the fine hairs on Sam’s chest and tweaked a nipple earning him a sharp inhale from Sam. He also noticed Sam’s cock give an interested twitch when he did.

“Sleep first. God, I haven’t been fucked like that since – “ Sam winced internally. He hadn’t meant to say anything about past lovers.

Gabriel propped himself up on an elbow to look at Sam. “Since when?”

“Nothing. Forget I said anything.”

“Okay. We don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to.” Gabriel snuggled back up to Sam and closed his eyes. “Sleep does sound good. You wore me out, kid.”

Sam’s mind raced. Should he say anything else? Would it ruin what they just shared? Fuck it. He was never going to see Gabriel again after this weekend, he was sure. “Since my girlfriend broke up with me.”

Gabriel sat back up and cocked an eyebrow. “Girlfriend?”

“Yeah. Jess and I, we would...she liked to….we were into pegging.” Sam scrubbed a hand across his face. “She left me six months ago. I haven’t been with anyone since.”

“Oh.”

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I just made it weird, didn’t I?”

Gabriel chuckled. “It’s okay. Really.” He settled back down. “You’re not gonna cry on me, are you, princess?”

“Shut up.”


	9. More, please and thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex.

“I’m not leaving this bed. Ever.” Castiel spooned Dean, their legs tangled together. “I should probably tell Gabriel to find someplace else tonight unless he wants to be scarred forever.”

“Aww, man. Why’d you have to ruin it by bringing him up.” Dean wrapped Cas’ arms around him tighter and pushed his ass into Cas’ groin.

“It’s just courtesy, Dean.”

“Ugh. Fine. Just text short stuff. I’m not done snuggling.”

Castiel laughed quietly. “Just snuggling? Nothing else.”

Dean turned to face him and kissed him softly. “Oh, there’s lots more I’m not done doing with you. To you. For you. Around you.”

And Castiel reached for the phone.

**~oOo~**

“Cassie says to not come back to the room tonight.” Gabriel turned the phone off and tossed it back on the bedside table. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” He rolled back to Sam and leaned in to kiss him and throw a leg over his.

“I don’t know,” Sam teased. “I’m not sure I want company tonight. I think I have to wash my hair.” He squirmed when Gabriel poked him playfully in the belly. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Reaching down to Sam’s cock, grasping it firmly and giving it a couple of strokes to help wake it up, Gabriel said, “The only place I need to be tonight is on this cock.” After a few more strokes Sam was fully hard again. Yup. This was gonna be a good night.

Sam inhaled deeply. “Turn around. I want you to suck me off while I prep you.” He scooted down on the bed a bit to allow Gabriel more leg room at the headboard while Gabriel crawled down Sam’s torso by leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

Sam nipped at Gabe’s thighs and nuzzled his balls with his nose. His tongue darted out to give a quick lick to one and Gabriel whimpered softly. “Guess you don’t like teasing either, huh?” And with that, Sam licked a broad stripe from Gabe’s balls all the way up to his hole, flicking his tongue at the ring of muscle. After an outright groan from Gabriel, Sam began fucking Gabe’s hole with his tongue.

Gabriel did not roll his eyes and curl his toes, thank you very much. He didn’t. Well. Maybe. Okay, yes.  
Yes, he did. But he couldn’t be expected to remain any kind of composure with Stupidly Hot Lawyer rimming him. One or two neurons firing again, Gabriel did some teasing himself. He licked the slit of Sam’s cock, savoring the little bit of pre-come that had gathered there. He smiled when He heard Sam groan.

He heard the lube pop open and then there was a slick finger at his entrance, probing just a touch, sinking in to the first knuckle. Sam pumped his finger in and out, adding just a bit more with each thrust. Soon Sam had worked his whole finger into Gabriel’s ass, and when he crooked it to reach that bundle of nerves, Gabriel cried out around Sam’s cock. He let go and groaned, “More.”

Sam was more than happy to oblige. He worked in a second finger and began scissoring them to open Gabriel up enough to take his dick. Pretty soon he managed to get a third finger into Gabe’s hole, then a fourth. When he removed his fingers he stared at Gabe’s hole and blew into the stretched opening.

“Holy shit!” Gabe rocked back searching for the digits that had just been in his ass. “Tell me I’m ready. For the love of god, say yes.”

Sam leaned up and bit Gabriel’s cheek, sure to leave a mark for later. “Yes,” he breathed into Gabe’s hole and he slicked his cock up with lube.

Gabe smirked as he slipped himself around to line himself up with Sam’s dick. “Fasten your seatbelt. It’s gonna be a bumpy night.” And he started to sink onto Sam’s cock, savoring the feeling of the head breaching his hole. As he slowly worked himself down, Sam held his hips gently, patting encouragement into his skin every couple of millimeters. It wasn’t until Gabe was fully seated, pausing to adjust to the full feeling that his eyes flew open with a “Fuck!”

Panicked, Sam sat up on his elbows, brow furrowed in worry. “What’s wrong? Do we need to stop?” He stroked Gabe’s thigh in a comforting gesture.

“We forgot a condom.”

“Shit.” And Sam flopped back down on the bed. He ran his hands through his hair, staring up at the ceiling considering the weight of what Gabe just said. He closed his eyes and took a breath. “Well. It’s been six months since I last had sex and Jess and I got tested when we first started dating a year ago.” He opened one eye and looked at Gabriel hoping against hope that his answer would be similar.

Visible relief flooded over Gabriel’s face. “Oh, thank god. I’m clean. I just got tested three months ago. It. Is. On.” And with that Gabe rolled his hips slightly, eliciting a low growl from Sam who in turn clutched Gabe’s hips so firmly that Gabe was certain there were going to be marks on him the next day. No matter.

When Gabriel said he was clean too, Sam could have praised every god, demi-god, and half-blooded prince in creation. He grasped Gabe roughly and pushed his hips upward. Gabriel let loose the sweetest sound as his prostate was hit dead on and Sam smirked proudly.

At that, Gabriel began riding Sam’s cock in earnest. “Feel so good, Sammy.” He came up about halfway on Sam’s cock and slammed back down, repeating the motion a few more times before pausing to hike up slowly so that only the head of Sam’s dick was still inside him. He sunk back down slowly, savoring the slide of the dick inside him. When Sam tried to push up into him again, Gabriel shook his head. “Lay back. Let me do this. Just enjoy the ride.”

“As you wish.” Sam grasped Gabriel’s cock and stroked it lightly. “Did I tell you how much I like your dick, Gabe? How good it felt inside me? Pumping in and out of my ass, feeling your balls slap against me?”

“Jesus, your mouth.” Gabriel picked up the pace, while Sam kept stroking him. “You keep talking like that and round two won’t last long either, Samsquatch.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m planning on round three.” Sam pinched his own nipple, relishing the feeling and arching his back a little.

“Is that a challenge?” Gabriel fucked himself down on Sam harder. If anyone was gonna win this, it was gonna be him. Damnit. “Because I’m so up for the challenge.”

Sam lifted his hips up as Gabe slammed down on him. “More of a promise, really. I just wanna keep fucking you.”

“Ditto.”

“Did you just Swayze me?”

“Shut up.” Gabe leaned forward and rested his hands on Sam’s torso while he continued to fuck down on him.

In one swift move, Sam flipped them so that he was now on top of Gabriel pounding into him. “I’m tired of waiting. He pushed Gabe’s legs up and over his shoulders and fucked him mercilessly. “This is what I wanted to do to you when I first saw you at the coffee stand. Fuck you senseless.”

“Even in full Klingon makeup? That stuff’s a bitch to get out of the sheets. Trust me.” He grabbed at Sam’s ass trying to pull him in as deeply as he could.

“Shut up.” Sam licked at Gabe’s mouth trying to coax him to open up. As he did, he nipped at Gabe’s lips gently. Gabe finally opened up and their kiss deepened as Sam settled down on top of the smaller man. He reached between them and began jacking Gabe off as Gabe moaned into his mouth. “Yeah? You like that? You gonna come for me?”

“So close, Sam. I’m close. Keep doing – right there! Yes!” And Gabe came with a grunt, spilling between them. “Jesus.” He tried to catch his breath while Sam kept fucking him. “Gonna come for me, Sam?” He nibbled on Sam’s earlobe and whispered, “I wanna feel you come inside me, Sam. Be a good boy and mark me up.”

That was it. It was all over. Gabriel’s filthy words pushed Sam over the edge and he came hard inside Gabe. He kissed Gabe gently, reverently as his soft cock slipped free of Gabriel. “That was…huh.”

“Exactly.” Gabriel pushed Sam off him, found the washcloth and went back to the bathroom to clean them up again. Only this time when he came back, he found Sam swirling his finger in Gabriel’s come on his stomach. Gabriel froze. Sam looked at him heatedly while sucking a come-coated fingertip into his mouth. “Son of a bitch.” Sam smiled as Gabriel regained his ability to move and cleaned them up. He tossed the washcloth on the floor and crawled in to snuggle Sam again. Sleep was quickly setting in.

“Taking a nap?” Sam teased.

“Mmmhmmm. Tired.” He walked his fingers over Sam’s chest. “Stupidly Hot Lawyer wore me out.”

“You keep calling me that, you’re gonna give me a complex.”

“I only speak the truth.”

“Hey, Gabe?”

“Mmmhmmm?”

“You said something earlier.”

Gabriel’s eyes popped open, instantly awake. Oh fuck. What had his mouth done this time? He tried not to tense up at the kiss off he was certain was about to come out of Sam’s mouth. Oh well. It had been two spectacular rounds of sex. He’d just gather his things and spend the night at one of the Let It Ride tables in the casino getting hammered beyond belief. “Oh yeah? What was that?”

“Something about San Diego and god loving you. What did you mean?”

Gabriel steeled himself to answer. “I’m from San Diego.”

“And the part about god?”

“Wishful thinking that we could see each other after - this.” He swirled his hand around gesturing the all-encompassing meet-cute they shared today.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Sam pulled him closer and nuzzled Gabe’s head with his nose. “I mean, if you want to.”

“Oh, I want to. I definitely want to.”

“Good. Me, too. Now, let’s get some sleep so we’re rested for round three.”


	10. See you in four hours. Tops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes home.

Sunday afternoon brought an end to the weekend for the brothers. Neither Gabe nor Dean had gone back to their rooms for longer than it took to get a change of clothes.

While Sam was in his conference during the days, Gabriel managed to get some shopping done, including finding that rare mini-Bat’leth from the 1987 Next Gen promo tour. The real fun was when he found the Déjà Vu Adult Superstore just a block off The Strip. Sam may or may not have burst a blood vessel when he snuck his hand down Gabriel’s pants and found soft, satiny fabric with just a hint of a wet patch on the front.

“You’re gonna kill me.”

“But what a way to go.”

Dean drove everyone to McCarren on Sunday. Sam’s flight was a couple of hours later than Gabe and Cas’, but he didn’t mind hanging out there if it meant he got to spend a little bit of extra time with Gabriel.

Gabe and Sam headed into the check in area while Dean and Cas said goodbye outside. “We got time for a quick bj in the back of Baby,” Dean whispered.

“Don’t tempt me, Winchester.” Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean. “I’ll see you soon.” He bent to grab his bag and Dean smacked him on the ass. “You’re incorrigible.”

“And you love it.”

“I do. Now get going. You need to get back home. And no texting me. I need you in one piece back in San Diego.”

Dean smirked. “Yes, Mom.”

“I’m not kidding. I’m still not done with that ass.”

Well, that got Dean’s attention. Suddenly he was kissing Castiel roughly, grinding up against him. He was brought back to reality when a teenaged girl passing by wolf-whistled them. “I won’t. I promise.” And with that Dean got back into his beloved Impala and roared away.

As Castiel caught up with them, Gabriel said to Sam, “Awww, do you think they know how adorable they are, practically humping in the drop off zone?”

“Shut up,” Cas mumbled as he strode past them toward the kiosk. “You’re just jealous.”

They all checked in and made their way through security with relative ease and headed to find their gates. They were on different airlines but the same terminal, so their gates weren’t too far away. Sam sat with them for the hour or so they had to kill. They chatted about nothing, occasionally learning something new about each other. Gabriel was surprised to learn that his brother had once been a phone sex operator in college. “Oh, my god, I hope I never called you!”

When it was time for their plane to board, Cas shook Sam’s hand and went on ahead while Gabriel waited until the absolute last second he possibly could. “It’s been a fun weekend, Samsquatch.” He held Sam’s hands while looking at his feet.

Sam tilted Gabriel’s chin up. “You make it sound like I’m never gonna see you again.”

Gabriel sighed. “Sam, I am under no illusion that this was anything but a fun, sex-filled weekend, and I’m okay with that.” He tried not to sound too disappointed, but he wasn’t sure it was working.

“Gabriel. I am definitely going to see you again.” He brushed back a stray strand of hair and kissed Gabriel’s head.

Huffing a little laugh, Gabriel said “You haven’t even asked for my number.”

Sam broke out into a wide grin. “That’s because Cas already gave it to me.” He pulled out his phone and flipped to the contacts, scrolling down to the entry that read Hot Klingon. He turned the screen to Gabe. “See? I was gonna text you when you got on the plane, but you’ve ruined that surprise.”

Gabriel thunked his head on Sam’s chest. “Okay. You win. I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Last call for United flight 3546 to San Diego.”

They turned to the gate attendant who was staring at them impatiently. “Mr. Novak, I’m about to close the door. It’s time to board.”

“I’m coming. Bye, Samsquatch.”

“Bye, Koloth.”

One more kiss and Gabriel was on his way to the plane. The attendant closed the door and turned to Sam and smiled. “You two are adorable, you know that, right?”

Sam blushed and muttered, “Thanks,” started to turn toward his own gate and paused for a moment.

 

**~oOo~**

 

“Quite a weekend, huh?” Castiel smiled fondly as Gabriel took his seat.

“It was.” Gabriel turned to his brother and patted his leg. “Thank you for giving him my number.”

“Well, it’s not like you were gonna do it. I asked Dean for Sam’s number and texted him yours.”

“Devious little shits.”

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard United flight 3546 with non-stop service to San Diego. We are currently fourth in line for takeoff. We’ve got a bright sunny day ahead of us, winds out of the north at 15 miles per hour, and we should be right on time getting you there. So sit back and relax. Especially you, Gabriel. Sam says he’ll be waiting. Once again, thank you for flying United Airways.”_

Gabriel leaned into Castiel. “Did he just say what I think he said or did I imagine it?”

“Oh, you did not imagine it.”

Gabriel smiled and sat back in his seat. Yeah. Maybe this thing would work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's all she wrote. Thanks for hanging around for my first Bang.


End file.
